


The Stray Beast

by XFangHeartX



Series: The Beast of Fairy Tail [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Sometime after their job in Aurora Village, Lucy asks Haru how she joined the Fairy Tail guild, leading Haru to regale Lucy of the story of how she met the boy who would become her brother. Takes place before Daybreak Arc.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia & Original Female Character(s), Natsu Dragneel & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Beast of Fairy Tail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139720





	1. Lost then Found

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

"Haa... now this is the life..."

Lucy sighed in relief as she sat in the tub, taking a nice soak in her new bathroom, and she couldn't be any happier than she was now. She had just rented this place this morning, after all. Sure, it was a little expensive- about 70,000 Jewel a month, but the shopping district was nearby, so to Lucy, it was more about convenience. Of course, there was a girls' dorm for the female members of Fairy Tail, Fairy Hills, but Lucy insisted that she find a place for herself.

It was a few days after the job she took with Natsu and Haru in Aurora Village, and Lucy had finally found a place to settle in. As Lucy got out of the tub and dried herself off, she looked in the mirror and took a good, long look at her reflection.

'First, I join the guild of my dreams... and now I live in a big apartment, by myself...'

She smiled, her cheeks growing warm.

'I feel like my life is really beginning...!'

Suddenly, the blonde girl heard a knock on her door.

"Lucy~! It's Haru! Can I come in?"

"Oh, just a second!" Lucy called as she hurried to get dressed, and once she did, she hurried to the door and opened, revealing Haru standing on the steps with a vase in her hands, filled with lovely yellow lilies while Blue Fang stood behind her, wagging his tail.

"Hi, Lucy!" Haru greeted. "I got you a housewarming present~!"

"Aww, Haru, thank you!" Lucy replied as she took the vase and sniffed the lilies. "Oh, these are gorgeous! And thanks for knocking first!"

"Better than my brother's idea of just barging in, unannounced..." Haru muttered while Natsu was heard sneezing somewhere.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing!" Haru replied. "Uh... may I come in, please?"

"Of course, come on in!" Lucy replied as she allowed Haru and Blue Fang to enter the room, which didn't have much... yet. Just a wooden table for furniture and a couple of chairs, not to mention the bed.

"It's very nice in here," said Haru as she looked around.

"Thanks, although I don't really have much furniture yet," said Lucy as she put the vase on the table, then went to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please!" Haru replied as she sat at the table while Blue Fang lied down at her feet.

"Where are Natsu and Happy, by the way?" Lucy asked as she prepared to make the tea.

"At the guildhall," replied Haru as she began to lean back into the chair, crossing one leg over the other. "They're looking for a job so they can pay back Mira for all the food they ate."

XXX

Natsu stood in front of the job board, wondering which job to take while Happy sat on his shoulder.

"Uhh... huh..." the salmon-haired boy muttered as he looked around. "Thief subdue... 120,000 Jewel... no... Bodyguard work... 78,000 Jewel... nah, not that one..."

"Oh, for god's sake, PICK ONE, already, will ya, Dragonbreath?!" Gray shouted from the table.

"Don't rush me, Ice Cube!!" shouted Natsu before they soon began to tackle each other.

"Hey! If you guys are men, take it outside!!" Elfman yelled out, only to get punched in the face and sent crashing into a pillar.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" Natsu and Gray yelled as they kept brawling, and soon, others ended up getting dragged into it as well.

"Hey, come on now!" Nab cried as he jumped out of the way of the growing fight cloud. "Watch it!"

"Here we go, again," Loke muttered while he had his arms wrapped around a girl who was busy fawning over him, and meanwhile, Mirajane just smiled in amusement.

"Those boys sure are lively!" she said.

XXX

After a little while, Lucy had prepared two cups of ginger tea for Haru, who thanked her for the beverage as she took a sip while Blue Fang still lied at her feet, snoozing away. As the Beast Wizard took a look around the house, she noticed something off in the corner of her eye: a desk with a stack of papers, and it looked like they had just been written on.

"Hey, Lucy?" Haru asked. "What are those papers over there?"

"Oh, that?" Lucy asked as her face began to turn red. "Uh... well... it's... it's nothing important. Just a silly hobby of mine, you know?" She then chuckled in embarrassment while nursing her cup of tea while Haru blinked in confusion.

"Um... let's change the subject," she said. "So... you're a Celestial Wizard, right?"

"Yeah!" Lucy replied, instantly brightening up. "I can summon spirits from the Celestial Realm with these keys!" She then showed Haru her keyring, which had seven keys in total: four silver ones and three golden ones. "I'm already contracted with six of them, too. The silver ones are pretty common and you can buy them in magic stores, but the golden ones are very rare, and there are only 12 in existence! They're known as the 12 Gates of the Zodiac!"

"Wow!" Haru said, impressed. "So, who's who?"

"Here, I'll show you!" Lucy replied before she spread the keys out on the table, starting with the silver ones. "There's Horologium the Clock, Lyra the Harp, and Crux the Southern Cross." She then pointed to the golden keys. "Then there's Aquarius the Water Bearer, Taurus the Golden Bull, and finally, there's Cancer the Giant Crab!"

Haru snickered a bit. "Why do I get the feeling that Happy would like that?" She then looked at the fourth silver key that Lucy had: the emblem looked like a picture of a small dog and had teeth shaped like a little paw print. "And what's that one?"

"Oh, I haven't made a contract with that spirit, yet!" Lucy replied. "It's a key I bought in Hargeon, where I met your brother. It's the spirit of Canis Minor, also known as Nikora." She then gasped in delight. "Hey, I know! I can show you how a contract between a Celestial Wizard and a spirit is made!"

"Ooh, yeah! That sounds like a good idea!" Haru exclaimed in excitement while Blue Fang woke up from his little nap.

"Watch this!" Lucy said as she stood up while holding the Canis Minor key, closed her eyes, and put a hand over her heart. "I call upon thee from the World of the Celestial Spirits. I beckon ye to my side, at once! Pass through the gate!!"

As she said, a magical circle appeared under her feet and what looked like a keyhole made of light appeared, causing Haru to gasp in awe.

"Open the door to the Gate of Canis Minor- NIKORA!!"

There was a huge flash of bright light, forcing Haru and Blue Fang to shield their eyes... and as quickly as it came, it disappeared, and as the Beast Wizard and her partner looked, they gasped upon seeing... a fuzzy little puppy with dark blue fur and floppy ears. It had these wide, purple eyes and a poofy, curled tail, as well as a golden collar with a star tag dangling from it, and on its forehead was a golden yellow symbol of the Canis Minor constellation.

Arf! The puppy barked... and almost instantly, Lucy and Haru both squealed.

"IT'S SO CUUUUUUUUTE!!" they both cheered before Lucy went up to hug the little pup.

"Oh, you are just so ADORABLE!" Lucy exclaimed as she nuzzled the puppy. "Yes, you are~!"

The puppy panted as it licked her face, causing Lucy to giggle.

"Lucy, let me hug him, too!" Haru pleaded. "Please~!"

Blue Fang, meanwhile, whined as he let his head drop to the floor, his ears drooping and tail sagging in jealousy.

"Oh, don't worry, Blue Fang, I still love you, too!" Haru said as she hugged the wolf, who panted happily as he wagged his tail.

"It doesn't take a lot of magic to summon these little guys," said Lucy while she held the puppy in her arms. "Besides, since they're so common, most Celestial Wizards keep them as pets!"

"That's interesting!" Haru replied. "But... aren't you worried about cleaning up after him?"

"Not at all!" Lucy answered. "Since this little guy is a spirit, I don't have to worry about feeding him or giving him water, and even if I do, he doesn't have to use the bathroom! It's a win-win, right?"

"Wow," Haru said. "If only taking care of Blue Fang was that easy." This earned a growl from Blue Fang, causing her to scoff. "Oh, stop it, Mister! You know what I mean."

"Now to set up the contract," Lucy said as she put the pup on the floor and held a notebook in her hands. "Are you available on Mondays?" The puppy barked in response. "What about Tuesdays?" The puppy barked again, and after Lucy asked what days were available, she was overjoyed to hear that the little spirit was available all day, every day.

"All right, the contract's all set!" Lucy exclaimed as she held the puppy's paw in her hand. "Glad to meet you!"

The puppy barked again and wagged his tail happily.

"Sure seems easy to set up a contract, huh?" Haru asked.

"It may seem easy," Lucy began, "but a contract between a Celestial Wizard and a spirit is a very important promise, and if there's one thing I never, ever do, it's break a promise!"

"Is that so?" Haru inquired.

"That's right!" Lucy answered. "Never have and never will!" She then looked down at her new spirit puppy. "Now then, what do we call you, little guy?"

"Wait, I thought his name was Nikora," said Haru.

"It's just the name of his type," said Lucy. "Like I said, the Canis Minor Spirit is common, so a lot of Celestial Wizards have them." She then hummed thoughtfully for a moment before snapping her fingers. "I got it! How about... Apollo? Do you like that name, little guy?"

The puppy barked and ran around in circles, ecstatic at his new name, causing the girls to laugh.

"I think you have your answer!" Haru said as Apollo jumped into Lucy's arms and licked her face, causing her to giggle.

"Aww, I love you, too," Lucy cooed in adoration.

"Aww, now isn't that sweet?" Haru asked as she hugged Blue Fang, who licked her face, as well, which made her laugh. "Aww, Blue Fang, thank you!"

Lucy smiled as she looked over at Haru and Blue Fang as they hugged... and that's when she had this contemplating look on her face.

"Umm... hey, Haru?" Lucy asked, getting the Beast Wizard's attention. "This is gonna sound random and... I don't mean to get personal or anything, but... you're Natsu's sister, right?"

"Yeah," Haru answered.

"And you were gone for a while, weren't you?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," Haru affirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering," Lucy said with this soft, almost sad look in her eyes. "Were you... looking for Igneel, too?"

Haru furrowed her brow and stared at the blonde girl... but then she gasped in realization.

"Oh! You mean Natsu's dad!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean, 'Natsu's dad'?" Lucy asked. "Isn't he your dad, too?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Haru answered before she laughed. "Oh... here we go, again. If I had 500 Jewel for every time people asked me this, I'd be so rich." She then sighed, composing herself. "Lucy, I wasn't raised by Igneel. I didn't meet Natsu until I was 9!"

"Wait... what?" asked Lucy in surprise.

"Maybe I should explain myself," Haru said before she sat back down at the table, prompting Lucy to do the same while still holding Apollo in her arms. "This is gonna be a long story, by the way."

"I got time," Lucy replied.

"Well... where do I begin?" asked Haru. "It was six years ago..."

_Flashback; Year X778_

"Over there! Grab her!!"

"She's getting away!!"

She panted as she ran as fast as she could, dodging pelted stones and grabby hands that tried to snatch her up. The angered clamoring of the farmers behind her and the heavy stomping of their boots as they chased after her... but she wouldn't let them catch her. They didn't catch her then and they sure wouldn't be able to catch her, now.

Just then, she grunted as she felt an especially large stone hit the back of her head, causing her to tumble to the ground... as she dropped the loaf of bread she had been trying to carry. Before she could regain her senses, she let out a loud shriek as she was suddenly struck several times by large, blunt sticks and kicked and stomped on by the farmers.

"Little brat!!"

"Steal from one of us, would you?!"

"You may be getting bolder, but you're not getting smarter!"

The girl grunted as she covered her matted green hair with her hands. Because it had grown so thick and tackled, it provided a shield for herself, more or less. The strikes didn't hurt as bad, now... but even so, they still hurt.

As quickly as the beating started, it was over... and she groaned as she pulled herself up from the dirt and dragged herself toward the forest.

"Hey, you brat!!" shouted one of the farmers, causing her to glance back, her dark brown eyes filled with bitterness and hatred. "We mean it, this time!! If you ever come back, it'll be the last time you try and steal anything from us, you hear?! Next time you come here, we'll kill you!!"

She only glared back at them before she turned and stalked off into the woods while the farmers continued with their work. As she walked through the forest, she stopped and stared into a small stream of water... and on the water's rippling surface, she could see her reflection: a little girl, no older than 9 years, with a huge mane of matted, tangled green hair, unkempt, darkened from years of dirt and neglect, and decorated with dead leaves and old twigs. Her olive skin was bruised and had several splotches of dirt and bloody spots... and the only thing shielding her from the cold wind was an old, tattered cloak, worn with age and shredded to the point where it looked like it would fall apart at the slightest tug of a thread.

She growled at her reflection, revealing a set of sharp fangs hidden with her lips before she walked on, eventually coming to a rocky wall, covered in long ivy. As she approached, she pushed her way past the curtain of greenery... unveiling a hidden tunnel within, and as she walked inside, she found herself in a chamber, filled to the brim with all sorts of colorful flowers: goldenrods, lilacs, bluebells, lavender, and marigolds... their sweet scent brought her a sense of calm. She heaved a ragged and exhausted sigh as she approached a small bed made of old straw and leaves, then sat down like a dog on her haunches, licking the cut on her left wrist.

She grunted at the stinging of her wounds... but she kept licking them, anyway. It was all she could do.

Flashback pause

Lucy stared at Haru, her eyes wide and jaw hanging open in stunned silence while the latter just sat there, her eyes half-lidded and a sad smile creasing her lips.

"You lived in the forest?" asked Lucy. "By yourself?"

"Yeah," Haru answered. "As far back as I could remember... I've been living all alone in the woods all that time." Her eyes softened. "As far as I knew... I had no one to turn to... no mother or father to comfort me when I was scared or hurt... no home to go because I didn't remember where my home was or if I even had one at all... by that time... I pretty much forgot how to be human. I guess you could say... I became a beast."

Lucy felt her heart sink deep into her stomach while Apollo whimpered sadly as he sat in her lap. Blue Fang, meanwhile, giving Haru a worried whine as he put his head on top of her lap, causing her to smile as she stroked his ears.

"Thanks, Blue Fang," she whispered.

"I... I'm so sorry," Lucy spoke up. "I... I shouldn't have asked. It's not my business to know about where were you from-"

"No," Haru interjected. "It is your business, now. You're part of Fairy Tail... everyone in the guild knows about my past... and so should you." She then gave Lucy a reassuring smile. "Besides... I wasn't alone forever."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because around that time," Haru began, "that's when I met Natsu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering about Plue... it's nothing against him, I just feel like THIS is what the spirit of Canis Minor would look like.


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While wandering through the forest to cool his head, Natsu stumbles upon the grotto where he found Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

"Stupid Gray and his stupid black hair and his stupid stripping habits and his stupid ice magic and his stupid, _stupid_ face...!!"

"Aye, I get it. Gray is stupid."

"Well, he is!"

Natsu grumbled to himself as he walked through the forest to be alone after his little brawl with Gray while Happy followed after him. Makarov had gotten fed up with their hijinks and, after separating them, told them to go outside and cool their heads for a while.

"And I still haven't found a job to take, today," Natsu groused as he kept walking with his hands shoved down his pockets. "How the hell am I gonna get food money?!"

"Why don't you just catch yourself a pig like you sometimes do?" asked Happy.

"Because lately, some of the animals have made themselves scarce," Natsu replied as he kept walking. "Man, I wish Haru was at home. She could cook up somethin' good. Where'd she go, anyway?"

"She and Blue Fang went to go visit Lucy at her new place, remember?" asked Happy. "Ooh! I have a great idea! Let's go see if Lucy has anything to eat at her place! What do you think, Natsu?"

There was no answer, much to the little blue cat's bewilderment.

"Natsu?" Happy asked as he looked up and saw that the Fire Dragon Slayer had stopped in his tracks and was staring at something off to the right. "Hey, Natsu, what are you staring at? Hello~!" He then flew up to the salmon-haired boy and waved a paw in front of his eyes. "Earth to Natsu, hello~!"

"Huh?" Natsu muttered as he finally noticed the cat. "Oh... sorry, Happy."

"What were you looking at?" Happy asked, prompting Natsu to turn and see this large rock wall, covered in ivy. At first, Happy only tilted his head, perplexed... until Natsu approached the wall and pushed his way through the ivy, revealing the hidden tunnel that was concealed behind it. As they walked down the tunnel, they soon found themselves standing in an enclosed grotto, filled with all kinds of flowers... and in the corner was an old straw bed.

Upon seeing it, Natsu's eyes softened and a warm smile graced his face.

"Wow," he said. "This place sure brings back memories."

"Oh, that's right!" Happy realized. "Isn't this where you found Haru?"

"Yeah, that's right," Natsu replied. "This is where Haru and I first met... I can't believe it's been six years since then."

_Flashback; X778_

"Stupid Gray and his stupid hair and his stupid stripping habits and his stupid, stupid ice magic and his stupid, _stupid_ face...!!"

These grumblings came from a certain pink-haired boy whose attire consisted of a red sweater, a pair of yellow shirts and a matching sash, and a pair of brown boots. On his left cheek, he sported a rather large bruise.

Natsu pouted as he kicked away a pebble on the ground, standing in the forest all by himself. The little boy was feeling a bit... frustrated. He had challenged Gray to a little sparring match earlier, and try as he might to beat him down, the young Ice Wizard managed to knock him off his feet. Needless to say... it was a bit of a humiliating loss for the boy. What didn't help was that Gray had gotten through rubbing it in his face, too.

Whatever. He could always get him back, next time. For right now, he just wanted to be left alone, so he headed here into the forest to try and clear his head. He soon found a nice little rock to sit on and gave himself a little time to think.

As he let his mind wander, a soft breeze blew through the forest, causing Natsu to pull his scarf over his face to stave off the cold. As he did, he sniffed it a little bit... and suddenly, he found himself calming down. The scarf held the scent of his father, the one who raised him for as far back as he could remember, and whenever he touched it and inhaled its scent, it always made him feel better.

However... it also made him sad.

As Natsu looked up at the sky, he could only think one thought.

_'Igneel... why did you leave me alone?'_

Suddenly, as the wind shifted a bit, Natsu's nose twitched at this odd scent. It smelled of dead leaves, wet dirt, and, faint as it was, he could also make out just a tiny hint of the coppery smell of blood, which caused his eyes to go wide in alarm.

Was someone hurt?

As Natsu followed the scent, he turned around... and that's when his eyes fell upon this long veil of ivy, growing around a rocky wall. At first, he didn't think much about it... until he noticed the vines waving slightly in the wind, revealing the hidden passage behind them. Natsu gasped silently before he walked up to the ivy and pushed his way through, revealing the grotto hidden within, surrounded by beautiful flowers... and that's when he saw her.

This... big, unkempt ball of tangled, dirty green hair with arms and legs, wearing an old, tattered cloak that was practically falling apart at the seams, her face and limbs covered in cuts and bruises, and she was staring at him with these wide, dark brown eyes, startled at him for entering her lair.

_Flashback pause_

At Lucy's apartment, Haru was still sitting with Lucy, who put down a plate of sandwiches that she made.

"I don't even know how he found me," said Haru as she picked up a sandwich. "It's like he just... showed up, completely out of nowhere."

"What did you do?" asked Lucy as she sat back down while Apollo was lying on the floor with Blue Fang.

"I did what any wild animal would do when a stranger entered their territory," said Haru. "I told him to go away... the only way I knew how."

_Flashback resume_

"RAAAARRGH!!" the girl screeched at Natsu, who gasped as he stepped back. She had crouched down on all fours, snarling and barking like a wild dog, gnashing her sharp teeth at him.

"Hey, take it easy!" Natsu cried as he backed away from her. "Calm down!"

The girl only growled at him, viciously, glaring up at him with bitterness. The message was clear: she wanted him gone, now. What if one of those farmers sent him here to finish her off? What if he goes back to the village and tells everyone where her lair was hidden?

She couldn't take that chance.

With another bark, the girl gave him another mock charge, nipping at his feet, causing him to back away, more.

"Hey, calm down!" Natsu urged. "I'm only trying to help! I swear, I'm not gonna hurt you!"

She didn't seem very convinced. She just kept snarling, glaring at him with bitter eyes... and yet, Natsu wasn't angry at her.

"You must be hurting a lot, huh?" Natsu asked. "Is that why you keep growling at me? Because you don't want people to see that you're in pain?"

The girl just gave a loud shriek, causing Natsu to gasp as he stumbled back, once again... but even so, he couldn't leave her here. She needed help... and he knew just the place for her to get help.

First, though, he had to find a way to get her there.

As Natsu thought to himself, his stomach started to rumble noisily, causing him to rub it tenderly. That's when he reached inside his scarf and pulled out a loaf of bread that he snatched earlier, saving it just in case he got hungry. He smiled and licked his lips before he prepared to take a bite... until another growl interrupted him. His eyes darted to the girl, who whimpered as she shrunk back... and that's when Natsu realized that the growl wasn't coming from her throat.

As soon as he connected the dots, Natsu's eyes lit up and he beamed, getting an idea. Soon, he took the bread and broke it in half, then held out one half to the girl, who backed away.

"Here," he said. "Go on, take it. It's food!"

She stared at the bread in hand, warily before she sniffed it, then backed away, still seeming unsure.

"It's okay!" Natsu assured. "This bread was just baked this morning! It's still good!" He then took a bite out of the bread and chewed it thoroughly. "Mm~! See? It's good!"

The girl sniffed the bread again... then, without a single warning, she snatched it out of Natsu's hands and began to chomp on it, ripping into it like it was a piece of meat. It wasn't very long before she practically swallowed the whole thing and licked the crumbs off her palms.

"Wow, you were hungry, huh?" Natsu asked before he held out the other piece to her. "Here, have some more."

She snatched the other one out of his hand again before she greedily devoured that one, as well. As she finished off that piece, however, her stomach still growled, indicating that just one loaf of bread wasn't going to fill her up.

"You're still hungry, huh?" Natsu asked, causing her to look up at him. "It's okay! There's plenty more where that came from!" He then took her wrist into his, causing her to give a growl as she tried to anchor herself into the ground. "Come on, I'll take you back to the guild with me!"

"Arrrgh!! Raaarrgh!!" was her only reply. She couldn't leave this place! This was the only place that was safe for her!

If she were to go anywhere else... no... no, the very idea of leaving this safe haven shook her with fear!

She took in a deep breath, causing this teal aura to appear around her and a circle appeared under her feet, showing a symbol of a snarling wolf.

Then... she let out this ear-piercing scream, causing Natsu to yelp as he covered his sensitive ears as the scream reverberated through the air. It echoed through the forest, sending small animals such as squirrels, mice, and birds scattering off in different directions.

However... not every animal fled. Instead, one large, burly beast growled as it heard that screech, and instantly went to find the source.

Back at the grotto, Natsu groaned as he shook his head, his ears still ringing as the girl finally stopped her screaming. Then, she panted heavily in exhaustion, her throat burning from the sheer volume of the scream she made.

"Jeez, what was that about?!" asked Natsu. "You didn't have to scream like that! I was just tryin' to help you out!"

Suddenly, he heard a low growl come from somewhere behind him, causing him to look back and see these red eyes, glaring at him through the ivy. He gasped as he stepped back while the girl let out a frightened yelp and ran to her little straw bed, just as a huge bear with deep black fur came lumbering, growling and snapping its drooling jaws. The animal had several scars over its head and even some along its back and its left side.

One look at this bear and anyone could what was on its mind: lunch.

With a roar, the bear charged, causing Natsu and the girl to shriek as they narrowly avoided its huge claws, then ran back out of the tunnel, but the beast turned and chased after them, preparing to snap its jaws on the latter.

"Watch out!!" Natsu cried as he tackled the girl to the ground, avoiding the bear's bite. As the bear turned and growled at them, Natsu quickly jumped to his feet, taking a fighting stance while the girl looked up at him, stunned for a moment before she turned and ran back into her little den, hiding behind the ivy.

"You wanna piece of me, ugly?!" Natsu questioned. "I eat guys like you for lunch!!"

The bear only roared in response before charging at the boy, who sucked in a big breath...

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!"

...and then he let it out in a blast of flame, hitting the bear right in the face and sending it back several feet. All the while, the girl gaped in shock as she watched the fire streaming out of the boy's mouth. She had never once in her whole life seen anything like this.

Was he human?

Just then, the bear roared furiously as it jumped up and charged at Natsu, who gasped as he narrowly avoided getting slashed by its huge claws, then tried to punch it in the jaw with a blazing fist, but the ursine slammed the back of his paw into him, sending him crashing against the rock wall while the girl whimpered in fright, shrinking away from sight.

"Ugh... ow...!!" Natsu groaned. "Stupid bear...!!"

The bear began to advance toward Natsu, hungrily licking its chops before it began to charge... but then, this dirty green blur suddenly leaped out from the side, and the bear roared in pain as it felt a set of sharp teeth pierce into its muzzle. Natsu gasped as he realized that the girl was clinging to the bear's face, biting its snout.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Natsu questioned. "Run away!!"

The girl only growled as she clawed at the bear's face, causing it to roar before it finally shook her off its nose, then tried to swipe its paws at her, but she jumped out of the way and chomped at its snout, again, causing it to yowl as it stumbled back. As she charged in again, the bear growled before raising its claws once more. Natsu gasped, realizing what it was planning.

"WATCH OUT!!" he cried, but his call of warning came too late.

What followed next... there was the sound of the bear's claws tearing into flesh... the sight of blood spraying into the air... and the girl's motionless body flying through the air before landing on the grass with an almost deafening thud.

"NO!!!" Natsu screamed in horror as he ran over to the girl and began to shake her. "Hey! Hey, get up! Come on!!"

The girl lied there, blood pooling beneath her and eyes rolled back into her skull. Natsu whimpered, feeling a terrible sense of dread forming in his stomach... but that dread soon turned to anger as he heard the bear growling behind him, causing him to turn and glare back at it.

"How dare you!!" shouted Natsu. "I'm gonna roast you good for that!!"

The bear roared before it began to charge at the boy, who stood in front of the bleeding girl and took a fighting stance. Just as the bear was about to close in... a gigantic fist suddenly crashed into the animal, sending it crashing through several trees. Natsu gasped before he turned around, and that's when he saw Makarov, along with a familiar crimson-haired girl wearing a schoolgirl's uniform and her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"In trouble again, eh, Natsu?" asked Makarov.

"Gramps! Erza!" Natsu cried. "You gotta come quick!"

"What's wrong?" Erza asked as she ran over, only to gasp upon seeing the unconscious green-haired girl. "W-what just-"

"She got hurt trying to help me!" Natsu cried. "We gotta do something! She could die!!"

"Don't panic!" Makarov said. "Natsu, you get this girl to the guildhall, immediately! Erza, you go and get Porlyusica!"

"Right away, Master!" Erza saluted before she ran to go to the guild healer, and meanwhile, Natsu carefully picked up the girl and began to carry her as he ran alongside Makarov.

_'Please... please, don't die...!'_


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Haru is brought back to the guild infirmary, she reacts with hostility toward her saviors... except for Natsu, who seems to be the only person she trusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima
> 
> Story and OCs © Me
> 
> XXX
> 
> ALSO: This chapter introduces another Fairy Tail OC I made: Elektra Dreyar, Laxus' younger twin sister, who acts like a motherly figure toward Natsu and the others. You'll learn more about her, later.

Lucy gaped in utter shock and horror at what she had just heard while Haru sat quietly, staring into her cup of tea with a solemn expression. Blue Fang whimpered as he put his head on his mistress' lap, once more, and even though she didn't look at him, she acknowledged his attempt at comfort by patting his head.

"I didn't even mean to call that bear," said Haru. "I didn't have a very good hold of my magic, back then. Hell, I didn't even know that I could use magic, at all, until the Master told me about it."

"Did it hurt?" asked Lucy.

"I could hardly tell," Haru answered. "I guess that's how much it hurt. My body just went into shock. I actually still have scars from that day." She then stood up, turned around, and pulled her shirt and jacket up a bit, and instantly Lucy winced. "See 'em?"

"Ohh, those look bad," the blonde grimaced while Haru pulled her clothes back down and then took a seat at the table, again, a look of deep contemplation on her face. 

"I don't even know what made me decide to just rush in and attack the bear," Haru said. "Maybe it was because I saw that Natsu was in danger... or maybe it was just my instincts, telling me to defend my territory. Either way... I'm kind of glad that it happened."

"So... what happened after that?" asked Lucy.

"Well... from what I recall, I was out cold for a while," Haru replied. "I do remember hearing voices around me, though..."

_Flashback_

"You think she's gonna be all right?"

"I dunno... those wounds looked pretty deep."

"Gray, your clothes are gone, again."

"Huh?! When'd that happen?!"

"Porlyusica said that she managed to stop the bleeding and stitch up the gashes. Whether she wakes up or not, we'll have to wait and see."

Though the world was dark around her, she could definitely make out voices, one of them she could recognize as Natsu's, but the others were unfamiliar to her... and this scent. It didn't have the scent of sweet flowers and her old straw bed. In fact, this didn't even feel like her little straw bed... but it was much softer, she could admit that... and a bit more comfortable. She could smell old wood and this pungent smell of medicine, as well as all these other scents she couldn't decipher. She let out a small moan, and the voices momentarily stopped.

"Hey, I think she's coming around!"

Slowly, she began to open her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was that the whole world was a blur in her eyes, colors swirling and mixing together. The second thing she noticed was that her body was no longer in agonizing pain to the point where it was numb, but now it was just a small ache. As her eyes began to adjust... she found herself surrounded by all these unfamiliar faces.

There was this boy with black hair and... for some reason, he was stripped down to his underwear, this girl with crimson hair wearing a schoolgirl uniform, another girl with white hair and wore clothes that resembled that of a punk rocker with a gothic style, a boy who had white hair in a bowl cut and wore a blue suit, another girl, younger than the last, also with white hair and wearing a pink dress, a girl with dark brown hair, and a girl with blue hair. However, the one who caught her eye was the one she instantly recognized: Natsu, who gave her a broad grin... and for some reason, there was a little blue cat clinging to his head.

"You're awake!" he said. "How are you feeling?"

Almost instantly, she gasped as she sat up, only to grunt from the pain. It was soon revealed that most of her body was wrapped up in bandages, from her forehead to her torso, and all the way down to her feet. She still had her cloak on, though.

"All right, you lot, that's enough! Everyone get back."

The girl looked up to see this tall old woman with pink hair that was tied back with two golden pins. She had on a red cloak that covered her whole body and these... piercing red eyes that seemed to give off this intimidating look about her, causing her to whimper as she shrunk back a bit.

"Now then," said Porlyusica as she approached the girl, "are you all right, child? Any pain at all?"

She only responded with a growl, baring her teeth at the old woman.

"Well, I see she has manners," Porlyusica muttered, sarcastically.

"Natsu said she was acting like this when he found her," said little Lisanna.

"What does it mean?" asked Erza.

"Hmm..." Porlyusica hummed as she stared at the girl, who kept growling at her. At that moment, the door opened and Makarov stepped in, along with a tall teenage girl that was about 17 years of age. She had long, wavy blonde hair, half of it covering the left side of her face, and her visible eye was orange. She was wearing a dark red shirt with a rose pattern and a white jacket, as well as a long, brown skirt that was split at the hem to give some legroom, and finally, a pair of dark blue boots. On the back of her left hand was the Fairy Tail guild mark, colored lavender.

Natsu, Gray, and the other children all smiled before they ran up to hug the older girl, who smiled as she crouched down and took them all into her arms in a big group hug.

"How's our patient doing?" asked Makarov.

"She's woken up," Porlyusica answered, "but... it seems we have another problem."

"Another issue?" asked the young woman as she stood up. "What is it?"

"Just look at her," said Porlyusica as she pointed at the girl, who kept growling and snarling at the newcomers. She didn't like all these people surrounding her. It made her feel closed in... like she was in a cage. She hated cages.

"Now, now," Makarov said in a reassuring tone as he reached out to her. "There's no need for that. Let's just-"

**CHOMP!!**

Everyone gasped as the girl suddenly lunged at Makarov... and bit his palm.

"Oh, man!" Gray cried. "She bit Gramps!"

"Grandpa!!" cried the young woman.

"It's all right, Elektra," said Makarov as he pulled his hand away from the girl's mouth and looked down at it. "She didn't bite hard enough to break the skin. It was a warning."

"...Oh, dear..." the young girl, Elektra, whispered sadly.

"Elektra, take the rest of the children out," said Makarov. "I need to talk to Porlyusica for a bit."

"Right," Elektra nodded before she turned and walked out. "Erza, Mira, Levy, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Natsu, and Happy. Let's go, you guys. Outside, come on."

The children obediently followed her out, except for Natsu, who glanced back over his shoulder.

"Come on, Natsu!" Elektra called. "Let's go!"

Though hesitant, Natsu soon followed the others, leaving Makarov with Porlyusica and her patient, who wasn't snarling anymore but still growling quietly as she sat on her haunches, glaring at them.

"There's just no way to say this," said Porlyusica. "The girl's gone feral. She's been in the woods for so long, her mind has regressed to an animalistic state. Her wounds may be healing... but the mind... that's a different story."

Makarov only stared at the girl, his eyes intense and focused... before he heaved a quiet sigh.

"Thank you," he said. "We'll come and see you later this week for a checkup."

"If you can get a handle on her," said Porlyusica. "She's not like all the other youngsters you took in, you know. It could be a bit difficult for you to get through to her."

Makarov silently nodded his head while Porlyusica turned and walked out, leaving him alone with the girl... and yet, his eyes showed no anger. Instead, they were soft with sympathy.

"You poor, poor child," he said, sadly. "Who could have left you all alone in that hostile forest?"

The girl only growled at him, again.

"...You're still in pain," said Makarov. "Not just from your wounds, but from the isolation you were forced to bear. It might take some time... but I'm sure you'll be able to open your heart, once again."

With that, he turned and walked out, leaving the girl on the bed, glaring after him bitterly... and yet... she felt something odd in her chest. It was a bit of a warm feeling... but it was small and faint.

Whatever it was, it was nice... but it only lasted for a brief moment.

_Flashback pause_

  
"For whatever reason," Haru began, "I felt... a little bit better when Master Makarov said that... but at the same time, I was still scared. Maybe I was afraid that he'd be like all the others or... maybe it was still my instincts telling me I couldn't trust him."

Lucy couldn't help but feel her heart go out to Haru. To hear that she had been through so much, and yet she still couldn't trust anybody, even after they saved her life.

"...Haru..." Lucy whispered.

"The next few days after that weren't easy on everyone else, either," said Haru.

_Flashback resume_

"OUCH!! Dammit!"

Mirajane came out of the infirmary, holding her right thumb.

"The little brat bit me again!" she complained. "I was just trying to bring her some soup, like the old man asked!"

Nearby, other members of the guild sat around, drinking, eating, talking, etc., and meanwhile, the younger members all sat at the countertop bar, eating food and drinking glasses of milk that Elektra gave them. Makarov sat on top of the counter, as well, smoking his double pipe.

"How long has she been here, now?" asked Levy. "It's been about 2 or 3 days, right?"

"Yeah, but she acts like she won't let anybody near her," Gray added as he took a bite out of his food. "She acts like we're gonna kill her or something."

"Now, Gray," Elektra chided as she handed Makarov a glass of whiskey. "It's not her fault, you know."

"She's right," said Makarov. "That girl has been through quite a lot. She's been in the woods for a long time, now, so is it any wonder why she acts the way she does?"

"I guess she feels more at home in the forest, wouldn't you say?" asked a younger Macao as he sat with his drinking buddy, Wakaba, who was smoking a cigarette.

"Poor kid," said Wakaba. "If I were her, I wouldn't trust people, either."

"Well, if she's so at home in the forest, why don't we just put her back in there?" asked a young man with spiky blonde hair, wearing a bronze yellow shirt over a black sweater and a pair of dark red pants, as well as a pair of headphones over his ears. He also had a scar over his right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Laxus, how could you say something so cold?!" asked Elektra.

"Why do you care, sis?" asked Laxus. "You only just met the brat!"

"Enough, you two!" Makarov scolded. "No fighting, understand?"

"Yes, Grandpa," replied Elektra, immediately obeying while Laxus sucked his teeth.

As for Natsu, he just sat quietly, staring into his milk glass.

"What's up, Natsu?" asked Lisanna. "You haven't said anything."

"Aye!" Happy chirped as he sat on Natsu's head.

"And you haven't touched your food, either," added Elfman.

"Hey, if you're not gonna eat it, Pinky, then I will," Gray quipped, only for Natsu to shoot him a deadly glare.

"Back off, Streaker!!" he shouted.

"Boys, boys, boys!" Elektra called out, causing them to flinch. "No fighting!"

"Yes, Elektra," Natsu and Gray muttered.

"Maybe I can help her," Erza suggested. "Perhaps if I just talk to her in a calm manner, she'll understand that she can trust us."

"Well, it's worth a shot," said Makarov.

"Good luck," Mirajane grumbled, causing the redhead to cast a glare her way before she headed to the infirmary to talk to the girl... but then, not even 30 seconds later, she came back out, her hair frazzled and several bite marks marred her skin.

"It seems she's not able to listen to reason," said Erza, still trying to maintain her stoic expression.

"Gee, you think?" Mirajane asked with a smug grin.

"Wipe that look off your face, you goth freak!!" Erza yelled as she got in her face, and soon, they were both butting heads.

"Girls, don't you start!!" Elektra scolded, causing them both to back away. "No fighting, understand?!"

"Yes, Elektra..." Erza and Mirajane muttered as they backed away, and meanwhile, Natsu just kept sitting quietly.

"Either way, I have to take her to see Porlyusica again," said Makarov. "How am I going to do so if she bites almost everyone she sees?"

"...Hey, Gramps?" asked Natsu. "Do you think... maybe I could do something?"

"You, Natsu?" Makarov inquired. "How?"

"Well... I figured maybe since I'm the one who found her," Natsu began, "she might trust me."

"Aye!" Happy chirped, though it was unclear if he was agreeing with Natsu or not.

Everyone looked at each other, muttering things.

"That is true. Natsu did find her in that grotto, right?" asked Macao. "And she did try to save him from that bear before she got all scratched up."

"Plus, she hasn't bitten him, yet, either," Wakaba agreed.

"What do you think, Grandpa?" asked Elektra. "It sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?"

"Hmm..." Makarov hummed as he took a drag of his pipe and puffed out some smoke. "All right, Natsu... let's test your little theory, then." He then gestured to the infirmary. "Go on."

Natsu grinned before he grabbed a bowl of soup and ran to the infirmary with Happy still holding onto his hair while the rest of the kids all watched in curiosity. As for Makarov and Elektra, they just chuckled as they gave each other knowing smiles.

Natsu entered the infirmary... where he found the girl growling as she was on the floor, pulling a bedsheet off the bed she was lying with her teeth. She growled as she tugged at it like a puppy playing a game of tug-of-war with a rope before she finally pulled it off the mattress, then proceeded to toss it onto a pile with the other linens, which she soon began to roll around in, trying to replace the scent of clean laundry with her own smell... but it couldn't compare to the scent of old straw.

"Hey," Natsu called, getting the girl's attention. "Remember me? I'm Natsu!" He then looked up at Happy, who was still holding onto his head. "And this is Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy squeaked in greeting.

The green-haired girl started to back away at first... but then, as Natsu got closer, she suddenly sniffed the air before she began to approach him, too.

"Here, look," Natsu said as he put the bowl down on the floor. "It's soup. You eat it."

The girl looked down at the bowl before she sniffed at it... and then, without warning, she practically threw her face into it, splattering broth, noodles, and bits of vegetables everywhere while she hastily gobbled it.

"Whoa!" Natsu cried before he laughed. "You're not supposed to eat it that way!"

The girl looked up and licked her lips, broth, veggies, and noodles sticking to her face, and that only made Natsu laugh more.

"Well... I guess I can't blame ya," said Natsu. "If I were that hungry, I'd show my face in it, too! It's good, right? Elektra made that with Mira's help!"

The girl blinked at Natsu, tilting her head curiously.

"...Oh, yeah, that's right," Natsu realized. "You can't understand what I'm saying, huh?"

"...Ahhh... ooooh..." she mumbled.

"And you can't talk that good," Natsu said before he reached his hand out... and placed it on the top of her head, gently ruffling it. "It's okay! We'll work on it!"

The girl's eyes went wide... and suddenly, without even her realizing it, she seemed to press her head into Natsu's palm, making this little crooning sound, causing him to stare at her in surprise before he smiled and kept petting her.

"Aww," he said. "You're kinda cute, y'know?"

"Ooohh... aaahhh... awoo..." the girl cooed as she found herself nuzzling up against Natsu... and all the while, Gray, Erza, Levy, the Strauss Siblings, Makarov, and Elektra all smiled at the display.

"Looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Makarov mused.

_Flashback pause_

Haru smiled as she stared out the window, a wistful look in her eyes while Lucy took a bite out of a cookie that she had picked up from the platter in front of her.

"I don't know what it was about Natsu that made me feel calm," she said. "Maybe it was because a part of me knew that I could trust him since he tried to save me from that bear... or maybe it was my feral instincts, telling me it was okay."

"I guess that's when things started turning around for you, huh?" Lucy asked with a smile... but it was then that Haru's own smile curved down.

"...Not exactly," she whispered, to Lucy's confusion. "I didn't realize... what happened then was just the calm before the storm." She then tightly clenched her fist. "That's when... it happened."

"...It?" Lucy repeated, worriedly.

"...The cage..." Haru whispered.


	4. The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru tells Lucy of her traumatizing experience with Laxus... and the cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

"The... the cage?" Lucy repeated. "I don't understand... what are you talking about?"

Haru sat there, arms wrapped around herself as she trembled. Blue Fang whined worriedly as he nuzzled up against her face, causing her to bite her lip as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his face... and for a moment, Lucy could have sworn she heard Haru about to cry.

"W-wait a second!" Lucy cried. "Haru, you don't have to force yourself to tell me! If it's too much on you, just forget it!"

Haru took in a deep breath, trying to regain her composure before she finally heaved a sigh.

"I'm okay," she whispered before she faced Lucy. "Anyway... a few days, I started to get used to being in the guildhall. I mean... I still had my feral nature, but at least Natsu's presence made it a little more comfortable for me. After that, I started to become more accustomed to seeing Gray and the others, too. I got my checkups and my wounds healed nicely... well, except for my scars, of course. Everything was going smoothly... until that day..."

_Flashback_

It had been about a week now since Natsu had found the feral girl, who, needless to say, had grown very attached to him. She was always seen sitting by his side as if she were a little puppy. She even barked and ran around excitedly whenever he came to see her, and he always looked happy to see her, as well.

By now, everyone else was getting used to her presence. Granted, her feral nature was still a part of her, though. She still ran around on all fours, which Natsu and Gray actually found rather playful, and they'd even chase her around the room while the grownups laughed. Of course, there were times it wasn't so amusing, such as when the girl attempted to... relieve herself in the corner.

Since she wasn't accustomed to using a toilet yet, Natsu had to take her into the woods where no one would see her.

She still had a bit of a trust issue because she would still growl at people, but it wasn't as bad as it first started. Instead of chomping down on someone's hand, she'd give them a light nip, instead. It was a small step forward, but they were hoping that they would eventually stop her from biting, altogether.

Right now, Natsu sat with her in the guildhall, watching her playfully gnaw on a stuffed bunny while she lied on a soft bed, surrounded by plush dolls, and nearby, the others watched with amused expressions.

"You know," Mirajane began, "even I gotta admit... even if she's kinda wild, she's a little cute."

"She's like a puppy!" Lisanna added while holding Happy in her lap.

"I just have one question, though," said Elfman. "Is she gonna be like this forever?"

"Not forever, Elfman," Makarov answered. "Eventually, we will teach her how to walk and talk properly, as well as how to control her magic."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Gray added, wearing his clothes for once. "Natsu said that she did some kind of weird scream, and after that, that bear attacked them, didn't it? I didn't realize she was using magic."

"I don't think even she herself realizes she has magic, does she?" asked Erza.

"I'll tell you this much," said Levy as she watched Natsu pet the girl on her head, making her coo softly as she nuzzled up against him. "She sure does like Natsu."

"Yeah, she sure calms down whenever he's around, too," Gray added.

"I think it's because of Natsu's personality," replied Elektra as she just got finished serving some beers to Wakaba and Macao, then went to sit down next to Natsu and the girl, who eyed her with a bit of wariness before she went back to gnawing on her toy. "She sees him as someone she can be safe with and that's why she's so drawn to him. Right now, she thinks like an animal, and if animals associate something or someone with safety, it makes them calmer."

"That's interesting," said Gray before he noticed that Cana was sitting at the counter, shuffling her cards. "Hey, Cana, how come you haven't said anything?"

"I'm trying to read the girl's future," she answered as she looked at the cards. "Also, Gray, you're missing your shirt."

"HUH?!" Gray questioned as he noticed that he was shirtless. "WHEN'D THAT HAPPEN?!!"

"Hmm..." Cana hummed as she looked at her cards... but just then, there was a loud bang of the door, causing everyone in the room to jump as they turned to see Laxus walk in... looking very annoyed.

"What a waste of my time," he muttered. "They seriously couldn't come up with a challenge for someone like me?"

"Hello, Laxus," Makarov replied. "How was your job?"

"Butt out, old man," Laxus said with a bit of bitterness in his voice. "I don't remember asking you."

"Hey, come on, brother," Elektra scolded. "Grandpa's only asking how you are. There's no need for that kind of attitude."

"And you can butt out, too!" Laxus snapped at her, causing her to glare. "You're always taking his side!"

"I am not!" Elektra argued. "I just want you to lighten up!"

"Oh, boy, here we go," Gray muttered. "Laxus is in another one of his moods, again."

"Never fails," Levy agreed while the blonde teen growled.

"Hey!" Laxus shouted, causing them to yelp. "You watch your mouths, you runts!"

"Don't you yell at them, Laxus!" Elektra shouted.

"I can yell at whoever I want!" Laxus snapped. "I just got back from a joke of a job, and now I gotta come back to a bunch of annoying little rugrats talking behind my back! I'm sick of it!!"

The girl shrunk behind Natsu, who glared at the belligerent teenager. She didn't like the scent that was coming off of him. The feeling that this young man gave off... it felt like she was under immense pressure, almost like she was being suffocated. It made her start breathing heavily, something that Natsu quickly noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Natsu asked. "Are you okay?"

"Now, now, Laxus, let's just calm down," said Makarov. "You're just stressed out, that's all. Come sit and eat with the rest of us."

"I told you to butt out, old man!!" Laxus shouted.

"Stop yelling at Gramps!!" Elektra snapped as she stood in between him and Makarov. "If you can't calm down, go outside!!"

"And you don't tell me what to do!!" Laxus shouted as he raised his hand, which crackled ominously with electricity, causing the kids to gasp.

"Laxus, don't even think about it!" Makarov shouted while Elektra glared at her brother, unflinchingly... but just as he was bringing his hand toward her face, but then, he yelled in pain as he felt something pierce through his pants leg and bite into his ankle.

"What the crap?!" Laxus questioned as he looked down to see the girl chomping on his ankle, growling furiously. "Why you little...!" He then roughly grabbed her by the hair, causing her to yowl in pain as she let go. "I'll teach you to bite me!!"

"Laxus, what are you doing?!" Elektra asked as her brother dragged the screeching girl across the room. "Let go of her! She doesn't know any better!!"

"Let her go, you big jerk!!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Laxus by his shirt, only to get smacked across the face and sent to the floor. Before anyone could stop him, Laxus had opened a door to a room in the back, then brought the girl to an iron cage, just barely big enough to fit her inside. She gasped as she tried to desperately to dig her heels into the floor in the hope that they would anchor her down, but Laxus forcefully pulled her along until he opened the cage, then began to push her inside, even though she grabbed at the sides and screamed so loud that she could wake the dead if it were possible!

"Laxus, no!" Elektra cried as she ran in, along with Makarov and the rest of the children. "Don't you put her in there!!"

"Stop it!!" Natsu yelled, but it was too late: the girl was forced into the cage and the door slammed shut behind her, and soon after, Laxus twisted the key into the lock.

"There," he said. "That takes care of that problem."

"Laxus, what do you think you're doing?!" Makarov questioned. "If you treat her like an animal, then that's how she'll act!!"

"Well, maybe some time in that cage will teach her how to behave!" Laxus argued as he closed the door behind him... shrouding the whole room in darkness. The girl's breath came in harsh, fast pants as her pupils shrunk to pinpoints. She tried to turn, but the cage wasn't big enough for her to shift her body. Every time she tried, she ended up hitting one of the bars, and that only made it painful. She seethed as she grabbed at the bars in front of her... and for a moment, her vision turned red, in spite of the darkness.

She opened her mouth... and screamed the most unearthly, bloodcurdling scream that she could ever make.

Outside, Cana watched the door with sadness before she looked at the card in her hand, depicting what looked like some canid-like animal, locked up in a cage that was wrapped up in chains.

"...I'm sorry..." she whispered.

_Flashback pause_

Lucy stared at Haru, utterly speechless as the girl sat in her chair, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"...He put you in a cage...?" Lucy asked.

"...It was awful," Haru replied. "I... I never felt so trapped... or so scared...!" She sniffled as she wiped her eyes. Blue Fang whimpered as he licked her face, causing her to sniffle as she hugged the wolf... and that's when Lucy stood up, walked around the table... and wrapped her arms around Haru, who looked up at her.

"...I'm SO sorry," Lucy whispered, her voice breaking and tears falling from her eyes. "No one should ever go through that...!"

"...Oh, Lucy..." Haru whispered as she hugged her new friend. "Thank you."


	5. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending 3 days and 3 nights in the cage, Natsu decides it's time for Haru to be set free... but how will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

At the guildhall, things were a bit quieter than normal... in fact, it was a little too quiet, now, something that Mirajane noticed.

"Hey," the guild's poster girl spoke up as she looked around. "Natsu's been gone a while, hasn't he?"

"And Haru hasn't shown up at all, today," Gray noticed while he ate a Caramade Frank. "I heard she went over to Lucy's new pad today with Blue Fang, but she's been gone almost all day."

"I wouldn't worry too much about her," said Cana as she held a whole barrel of wine. "If she's with company, then she'll be all right." She then began to guzzle down the whole thing.

"Yeah, but what about Natsu?" Wakaba asked. "You know how he tends to worry about her whenever she's out of his sight for a while."

"Don't worry about it," Cana reassured with a grin. "Trust me, they'll meet up sooner or later... and I got a feeling that before the day's done, Haru and Lucy might have gotten to know each other a bit more."

"...The way you say it, you make it sound like something's going on between those two," Gray spoke.

"Don't you start, perv," Cana glared.

XXX

Natsu was standing at the entrance of the South Gate Park of Magnolia with Happy still sitting on his shoulder. The sky was slowly turning a light yellow color as the sun was starting to lower. As the wind gently blew, Natsu took in a deep breath as he heard the sound of children playing nearby... when suddenly, he heard a thump, causing him to glance over his shoulder.

He saw a little girl, no older than 5 or 6 years, crying as she sat up on her knees, the left of which had been scraped. In front of her was a little boy, about a year older than her. It was plain to see that they were playing tag until, in an effort to keep up, the girl tripped and fell. In concern, he ran over to her and put his hand on her head, smiling in reassurance.

"Aww, it's okay, sis," the boy assured. "Everything will be okay."

The girl sniffled as she looked up at her brother, who smiled at her before he turned and squat down in front of her, allowing her to climb up onto his back as he proceeded to carry her to their parents, and soon, she began to giggle, instantly cheering up.

Natsu smiled at the display, as did Happy... but then, the salmon-haired teen frowned as he began to think back on days long past.

_Flashback_

All throughout the guildhall, all that could be heard was the sound of the girl's incoherent screams. Even behind the closed door where she was locked in her cage, the screams, though muffled, were still resonating from within. Even worse was the fact that the poor girl had gone back to her aggressive ways, snapping her teeth whenever someone drew near. Even the other children couldn't get close without her screaming at them.

"Ugh... make it stop!" Macao groaned as he covered his ears. "I can't take much more of this!"

"I can't even paint!" Reedus complained. "The girl's screaming is getting on my nerves!"

"How long has she been in there?" asked Wakaba.

"I think it's been about 3 days, now," answered Makarov as he covered his ears, as well before he glared at Laxus. "Laxus, let the poor child out of there!"

"Please, this is so cruel, even for you!" Elektra added.

"Huh?" Laxus muttered as he pulled his Sound Pod Brand magic headphones from his ear. "You say something?"

"Don't you ignore this!!" Elektra shouted.

"Look, she brought it on herself!" Laxus countered. "She's the one who bit me!"

"She bit you because she saw that you were about to hit me!" Elektra spat. "She got _scared,_ Laxus! That's not her fault!"

"I'll let her out once she stops screaming," Laxus replied as he put his headphones back on while Elektra growled as she prepared to walk up to him with her hand raised, but Makarov held his staff out in front of her and shook his head, causing her to sigh in resignation.

Meanwhile, the children were all sitting behind the bar, all of them looking sullen and forlorn. Even Natsu, who was just a big bundle of energy, looked downcast as he sat with the others. It made sense, though, considering he was the one who seemed closest to her.

"We've got to do something," Erza whispered.

"Tell me about it," replied Gray. "I can't take that poor kid's screaming for much longer."

"I know," Mirajane added. "It's even depressing _me!_ "

"...I saw this coming, actually," Cana spoke up. "When I was looking at my cards, one of them revealed itself to me: it was a picture of a caged animal... and now, that's what's happening to that girl." Her eyes softened with sorrow. "She's the caged animal. I'm sorry I didn't speak up, sooner."

"It's not your fault, Cana," Levy reassured. "I'm sure it took you by surprise, as well."

"It's been about three days, now, hasn't it?" asked Elfman. "Maybe one of us should get her out of that cage, already."

"But how?" Lisanna asked while she held a worried Happy. "Laxus has the key, remember?"

"And even if we do let her out," Levy began, "I doubt she'll be very happy. This might want to make her go back to the forest even more, now."

"But she won't survive out there!" Natsu shouted, startling the others. "Believe me, I know what it's like!" He then looked down at the floor with an almost crestfallen expression. "Being alone... having no one to turn to... it's the worst thing ever. It hurts more than getting beat up!"

"...Natsu..." Lisanna whispered, sadly, while the young Dragon Slayer raised his head up with a determined look.

"I gotta get that key from Laxus," he said. "I gotta get through to her, somehow... show her that she's not alone, anymore! Win her trust back!"

"There's no way Laxus is just gonna give you the key, moron!" Gray spat.

"Who said I was gonna ask him for it?!" Natsu asked. "I'll just sneak up and take it from him while he's not looking!"

"Aye!" Happy piped up.

"Good luck with that," said Mirajane. "Laxus always seems to know when someone's creeping up on him, even with those Magic Headphones of his! It's useless!"

"...Maybe not," Erza spoke. "What if we ask for some help?"

"From who?" Elfman asked.

"Who else?" Erza replied before she looked up at Elektra, who was sitting at the bar with an embittered glare at her older twin brother.

"Oh, good idea, Erza!" Natsu exclaimed before he went over to Elektra, who glanced down at him.

"What's up, honey?" asked Elektra.

"Can you help me with something, Elektra?" Natsu asked before he stood up on the tips of his toes and whispered something into her ear, causing her to give this almost mischievous grin and a glint in her eyes.

"With pleasure," she said before she stood up and raised her hand, prompting a glowing lavender circle to appear. As she did, a shield that was mounted upon the wall was suddenly wrenched from its place and stuck itself against her palm. Then, she turned toward Laxus, who had her back turned to her, and with a smirk, she flexed her fingers, which caused the shield to end up getting sent flying off her hand and slam right into the back of Laxus' head.

"AGH!!!" he yelled before he turned and glared at Elektra, who had a look of feigned innocence on her face. "Elektra, what the crap?!!"

"Oops! Did I do that?" she asked while the other guild members and the children started to snicker. "Sorry, Laxus, I guess I'm still learning how to use this Magnetism Magic of mine."

"Yeah, right!" Laxus yelled as he pointed at her accusingly. "You did that on purpose! Old man, tell her!"

"I have no idea what you mean," Makarov replied as he turned the other way.

"Don't act like you didn't see!" Laxus shouted. "She could have killed me, you know!"

"Oh, I didn't hit you that hard!" Elektra argued.

While Laxus was busy yelling at the others, Makarov noticed Natsu quietly sneaking up on his grandson from behind... and slowly, carefully reaching his hand to the keyring hooked to his belt... which he quickly grabbed before he ran to join the rest of the children.

"I got it!" Natsu exclaimed in a hushed tone. "I got the key!"

"Great job, Natsu!" Lisanna praised.

"Yeah, having Elektra distract him was pretty smart," Mirajane smirked. "I'm impressed, Pinky."

"Now that we have the key," Gray began, "let's get her outta there."

Before they could do so, however, Erza gasped as she leaped forward and pushed Gray and Natsu to the floor, followed by Mirajane grabbing Elfman and Lisanna and jumping out of the way, as well, just as Elektra came crashing against the floor.

"Laxus!!" Makarov yelled while Elektra growled and pulled herself to her feet.

"So you wanna play rough, huh?!" Elektra asked before she raised her hands, summoning all sorts of metal nails, silverware, and other objects around her and forming them around her arms, like makeshift armor, and meanwhile, Laxus glared at her with his hands crackling with lightning... and he seemed to have this almost excited grin on his face.

"Been a while since you fought me, eh, Elektra?" asked Laxus. "Let's see if you can actually beat me, this time."

Elektra growled before she charged at her brother, who charged right back at her... but before the siblings could attack each other further, two gigantic hands suddenly grabbed them out of thin air.

"All right, that's enough out of both of you!" Makarov shouted. "If you're gonna fight, take it outside!!"

"She started it!" Laxus yelled as he pointed accusingly at Elektra, who sneered at him.

"I don't care who started it! I finished it!" Makarov chided. "Now go out and cool off, for Fairy's Sake!"

Scoffing, Laxus turned and stormed out while Elektra huffed and turned away... but as she did, she noticed Natsu grinning at her out of the corner of her eye as he held up the key, which caused her to smile.

"Thanks, Elektra...!" Natsu whispered.

"No problem," Elektra replied with a wink.

_Flashback pause_

**Gluuuuuuuurrbble~!!**

"Huh?" Natsu muttered as he looked down at his stomach, which bellowed with a hungry rumble.

"Sounds like the dinner bell," Happy quipped.

"Come to think of it, I think I skipped lunch today, didn't I?" asked Natsu as he pat his stomach. "Come on, let's go find Haru and see if she'll buy us some food."

"You've been kinda spacing out all day, pal," Happy said in concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Natsu replied as he walked away. "Anyway, Haru should be around somewhere. I just hope she has enough to get us something to eat."

"Aye, me, too!" Happy agreed. "I hope I can get some yummy raw fish!"

XXX

Back at Lucy's apartment, Haru sniffled as she wiped her eyes while Lucy, Blue Fang, and Apollo all surrounded her in a warm embrace.

"Are you okay, now, Haru?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Haru replied.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, worriedly. "If you can't keep going, don't force yourself."

"No, no, it's fine," Haru replied. "Besides... we're just starting to get to the good part."

"The good part?" Lucy repeated.

_Flashback resume_

She was tired... she was hungry... and she felt so weak. Her knees had scraped so much against the cage floor that they had begun to bleed. She stopped screaming a little while ago after 3 days of no responses. Her throat was so raw from all the screeching she did that she could barely manage a small whimper.

She hated this... it was so cold... so dark. Tonight was the third night she was in this cage. This was a nightmare. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to be free... to run wild in the vast forest and go back to the grotto that she claimed as her home.

She wanted to be safe and warm, again... but behind these steel bars, she found coldness and confinement.

She sighed softly as she closed her eyes. This was it... she was going to die here... alone in this cage.

Suddenly, she heard the creaking of the door... and she turned around, grunting as she shielded her eyes from the light... after letting them adjust, she heard footfalls approach... and she gasped as she found herself staring in the face of Natsu, who smiled at her.

"Hey, there," he said in a soft voice, while behind him, Cana, Gray, Erza, Levy, the Strauss Siblings, and Happy all stood back, waiting for something to happen.

The girl blinked at Natsu, who crouched down in front of her while holding up something in his hand: the key to the cage.

"I'm gonna let you out, now, okay?" he asked. "You don't need to be in here... you're not an animal."

She gasped silently as she found herself backing up, even though she had nowhere to go. She didn't know what was going on, anymore. All she knew was that something was about to happen as she heard the sound of the lock as the key turned. Her instincts were going into overdrive... and she could only hear one thing going on in her mind, practically screaming at her. One word was bouncing around in her head that took over her entire being.

_"Attack. Attack! ATTACK!!!"_

Her eyes snapped open and a growl rose in her throat. She couldn't take it. She had to lash out!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!!" she screamed as she lunged forward... and sank her teeth into Natsu's right wrist, causing him to cry out in surprise as he found himself pinned down, his hand caught between her jaws.

_Flashback pause_

"You BIT Natsu?!" Lucy questioned.

"...I was in that cage for so long," said Haru, shamefully. "I just didn't know what to think, anymore. I just... I felt so angry and confined... I just couldn't help myself. I lashed out at the first thing I saw and... the first thing I saw was Natsu."

Lucy's eyes softened before she nodded her head in understanding.

"But then again," Haru began, "if I didn't do it... how else would I have learned to trust again?"

Flashback resume

"Ah, crap!" Gray cursed. "Natsu!!"

Natsu grunted as the feral girl pinned him against the floor, her teeth sinking into his wrist as he tried his damnedest to hold her back, her eyes wide and manic as she glowered down at him like a crazed beast, and meanwhile, the rest of the kids were in a panic.

"Natsu!" Lisanna cried while she held Happy, who clung to her worriedly.

"I'll go get help!" Erza shouted as she turned to fetch Makarov... but then...

"No, wait! Stop!" Natsu called out, causing the redhead to turn to him while the others gasped. "It's okay... don't get help! I know what to do!"

"What?!" Levy asked while Natsu grunted and reached his left hand up, even as the girl kept trying to push her weight against him... and then, to everyone's surprise... he began to give her head a few gentle pats, which caused her eyes to go wide.

"Shh..." Natsu shushed. "There, there... you're okay, now. Don't be scared." He then sat up on his knees, even as the girl kept biting his wrist. "It's okay... I know how ya feel."

The girl's eyes seemed to soften a bit as he kept stroking her hair, and meanwhile, the other kids stood back, watching the scene unfold.

"It must have been really hard for ya, huh?" asked Natsu. "You must have been alone for so long, you forgot what it was like to trust people... and Laxus made it worse for you, just when you were starting to get comfortable around here." He gave her these soft eyes. "No one ever took the time to understand the situation you were in, did they? They never took the time to ask if you were all right or if you needed help. They just looked at you and they decided that you weren't worth the trouble, is that it? That's probably why you act like an animal, huh? It's because people kept treating you that way, so you might as well have turned into one."

"...Natsu..." Cana whispered.

"It's okay," Natsu said. "You're not alone, anymore. You're safe now... I promise."

A pregnant pause followed that declaration... and then... the dams broke.

She pulled her mouth away from Natsu's wrist, which bled slightly, sat down on her knees, and slowly raised her head... revealing her big, bright, dark brown eyes just welling over with tears. Soon after, she let out a gut-wrenching sob and collapsed against Natsu's chest, causing him to smile as he wrapped his arms around her mane of tangled, matted, dirty green hair.

"It's okay," Natsu whispered. "You're not alone, anymore. You'll be okay."

Soon after, the rest of the children gathered around them... and began to join in the embrace, all of them smiling warmly, and meanwhile, Makarov and Elektra both stood in the doorway before they glanced at each other, then gave each other these knowing grins.

This little beast... was given freedom. Starting tomorrow... the real work would begin.


	6. Her Name Is Haru Dragneel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's tale of how she joined the guild comes to an end when she reveals the day that she joined Fairy Tail... and the day Natsu adopted her as his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Haru sniffled as Lucy handed her another tissue from the tissue box, carefully wiping her tears and blowing her nose before she tossed it into the waste bin. Hell, the Celestial Spirit Wizard even took a few tissues for herself.

"Those are happy tears," Lucy said while wiping her eyes. "Right, Haru?"

"Yeah... happy tears," Haru reassured with a smile while Blue Fang licked her face, causing her to laugh as she stroked his neck.

"So... what happened next?" asked Lucy, regaining her composure.

"After that... things finally started to turn around for me," Haru said as she looked up at the ceiling. "It was like all the years that I spent living in the forest never happened."

_Flashback_

"Well? What do you think?" Elektra asked as she stepped back.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, awestruck and amazed at what she was seeing. Her hair had been washed out, all the dead leaves and twigs gone, and cut down to proper size and length, revealing that it was not exactly a dirty green color, but really more of an apple green and was tied back with a dark red ribbon. She wore a simple lavender-and-pink striped shirt with a blue skirt around her waist and a pair of simple black shoes on her feet.

Not just that... but she was now standing on both legs instead of crouching down on all fours.

"Wow!" Mirajane exclaimed as she sat nearby with Levy and Cana. "It's like a whole new you!"

"The ribbon certainly makes you a whole lot cuter," Cana added.

"Yeah, I hardly recognize you, now!" Levy chimed in.

"Well," Elektra said as she crouched down in front of the girl, "now that we've given you a bath, cut out all that matted hair, and taught you how to walk on your legs, the real work begins."

"...Uhh...?" the girl muttered.

"We're going to teach you how to read, write, and speak properly," Erza pointed out. "Not to mention teach you how to use your magic."

"...Ah...ah-ooh?" the girl mumbled, incoherently, causing Elektra to smile as she gently put her hand on her cheek, which made the girl's eyes widen.

"We'll take it one step at a time," Elektra said. "Everything's gonna be okay, now, hon."

The rest of the girls smiled at each other as if knowingly while Elektra gently pulled the girl into a hug... which she slowly returned.

"Looks like someone got claimed," Mirajane whispered.

"That's Elektra for you!" Lisanna added.

And so, the lessons started. Elektra and Erza took Haru down into the guild library, where she began to learn how to read and pronounce letters and words. It wasn't easy since she still mumbled things, but with time and patience, she started to articulate clearly and not stumble on her words.

As she continued her lessons, there was one particular word in the book she was reading that caught her eye.

"Master Makarov?" she asked, causing Makarov to glance back at her. "What does this word mean?"

"What word, little one?" asked Makarov as he went to look.

"This one, here," she said as she pointed at the word in the book... the word "family". Makarov blinked before he gave the child a warm smile and gently placed his hand on her head.

"Well, my dear," he said. "Family is a word that describes people who are close to you... people you come to trust and rely on."

"Really?" asked the girl, earning a nod from Makarov.

"Of course," he replied. "People might say that 'family' is a word that describes those who are related to you by flesh and blood... but I like to take it a step further than that."

"Here in Fairy Tail, every member of the guild becomes a member of our family," Elektra spoke up as she walked over. "Cana, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, and even Happy... they're members of our family, too."

"And so are you, child," Makarov added, causing the girl's eyes to light up. "You are a part of our family, too."

The girl stared at Makarov... before she stood up and practically threw her arms around the little old man, who laughed heartily as he returned her hug, and Elektra soon did the same, dropping to her knees and embracing her grandfather and the girl, joining in on the laughter.

It was about 3 weeks later that Makarov decided to officially introduce the girl to the rest of the guild.

"Everyone, gather around, please!" Makarov called, gaining everyone's attention. "I would like you all to meet the newest member of the Fairy Tail family!"

Soon, the girl stepped forward, bowing her head in greeting the way Erza had taught her.

"How do you do?" she asked, politely.

"Wow!" Gray exclaimed. "She's speaking perfect sentences, now!"

"And her voice sounds a lot sweeter, too!" Levy added.

"This young lady was found alone in the middle of the forest," Makarov said, "until our Natsu found her and brought her here. The times were troubling and this little girl found herself having a very difficult time of trusting others... but once again, it was Natsu who unlocked the door to her heart. With patience and diligence, we've brought out... this vibrant child... and her name is..." He trailed off. "Err... her name is..." He then turned to the girl, who blinked at him. "Uh, tell me... what is your name, again?"

"My... my name?" asked the girl before she furrowed her brow, trying to search deep within her memory... but nothing seemed to come to mind. "Uh... my name is..."

"Come to think of it, she's been in the forest for a while, hasn't she?" asked Gray.

"I don't think she even remembers what her name is," Erza pointed out.

"Well, we have to call her something," Cana added. "We can't just call her kid or girl or anything."

As everyone murmured amongst themselves... a voice suddenly spoke up, loud and clear.

"Her name is Haru Dragneel!"

Everyone looked up to see Natsu, who grinned broadly as he stepped out in front of everyone.

"Haru... Dragneel?" Elektra repeated.

"Natsu, how do you know what her name is?" Elfman asked.

"Because that's the name I'm giving her!" Natsu declared. "Since she can't remember her old name, I'm giving her a new name!" He turned to the newly christened Haru, who stared at him, dumbfounded. "From now on, your name is Haru Dragneel... my little sister!"

Haru's eyes went so wide that they almost looked like two big dinner plates... and she felt this... warm sensation just burst inside of her. She felt like it was just one huge rush of emotions, so intense that she could feel her face get hot... and suddenly, her eyes had begun to blur, welling up with unshed tears.

Without warning... Haru suddenly ran up and wrapped her arms tightly around Natsu, who stumbled back a little but managed to keep his footing. He felt her tears dripping onto his sweater as she gripped the cloth of his scarf... and that's when he heard her utter this simple but meaningful word.

"Brother...!"

Natsu's eyes softened before he gave Haru the biggest, tightest hug he could muster, and meanwhile, everyone around them smiled and wept with joy at the touching scene... everyone except for Laxus, who had bandages around his forehead, as well as some on his jaw. The blonde teen leaned against the support beam, sneering angrily before he turned and walked out.

As for Natsu, he smiled as he looked down at Haru, who pulled her face away from his chest and smiled up at him, even as tears continued to fall.

"I promise I'll always be here for you," Natsu said before he hugged her, once again. "I love ya, Haru."

"I love you, too, Natsu," Haru said.

"Okay, you know what?" Mirajane asked. "Normally, I don't do this, but... even I can't pass this up! Group hug!!"

"Yeah!" Levy cheered.

"Get in there, everybody!" Gray added.

"Aye!" Happy chirped as they all gathered around Haru for one big hug... and she gave a soft, happy sigh.

_Flashback end_

"And that was the day I officially became a member of the Fairy Tail Guild," Haru said with a soft smile, "and how I became Haru Dragneel... Natsu's sister."

Lucy sniffled as she wiped her eyes again while Apollo sat on her lap, wagging his tail.

"That was... beautiful," she said.

"Thanks," Haru replied as she stroked Blue Fang's head. "Natsu and I were pretty much joined at the hip since that day." She then gave a light chuckle. "I can't even begin to tell you how much trouble we got into, together. I remember one time, we went into the forest during a rainstorm... and, well, long story short, we came back to the guildhall with a wolf puppy." She then looked down at Blue Fang, who wagged his big, bushy tail knowingly. "The master was just about ready to have a heart attack, too!"

Both girls laughed heartily at that statement.

"Still... I can't believe that you used to be a feral child," said Lucy.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail has a checkered past," Haru replied, "but in the guild, it doesn't matter where you're from, who you are, or even what you might have done... because no one will think any less of you." She smiled warmly. "You really are part of the family..."

"...Family, huh?" Lucy asked... her eyes momentarily glistening with sadness, which Haru noticed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Haru asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Lucy replied. "I-I'm fine, I'm just remembering something stupid, that's all."

"Stupid how?" Haru inquired.

"Don't worry about it," Lucy answered before she momentarily looked out the window... and saw the orange sky outside. "Oh... oh, wow, is it really that late?!"

"Wait, for real?!" asked Haru as she looked outside. "Holy crap, it's sundown! Have we really been sitting here, talking all day?!"

"I guess so!" Lucy replied before she and Haru began to laugh.

"Oh, man," Haru said as she stood up. "Well, I better go, Lucy. Natsu's probably wondering where I am, right now, and he tends to worry about me."

"Yeah, and I still have some unpacking and cleaning to do," Lucy replied. "Tell Natsu I said hi, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Haru answered as she walked out. "Come on, Blue Fang, let's go home!"

Blue Fang barked before he followed Haru out the door.

"Bye, Haru! Bye, Blue Fang! I'll see you at the guildhall, first thing in the morning!"

"Bye, Lucy! See you tomorrow!"

With that, Haru and Blue Fang left Lucy's apartment, and as they walked along the canal, the former suddenly sensed a nearby presence, causing her to look up and see Natsu, leaning against the wall of a building while Happy stood next to him.

"Oh, hey! There's Haru and Blue Fang!" Happy exclaimed, causing Natsu to turn to face the Beast Wizard and her wolf.

"Hey, sis," Natsu greeted.

"Hi, Natsu," Haru greeted back. "Hey, Happy. Were you guys looking for me?"

"Aye! You haven't been to the guildhall all day!" Happy answered. "Where've you been?"

"I was over at Lucy's new apartment," Haru said. "I only meant to stay for a little while, but we got to talking."

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu asked. "What'd you talk about?"

"Oh, not much," Haru replied. "Just... about the day you and I met." She paused. "You... don't mind that I told her, right?"

"Heh," Natsu smirked. "Nah. Pretty much everyone in the guild knows anyway, right?"

"Yeah," Haru nodded... but then, she heard a deep gurgling rumble, causing her to gasp. "Whoa, what was that?"

"That would be my hungry belly," Natsu said as he gripped his stomach. "I skipped lunch today."

"Aye, we're starving!" Happy added.

"Well, no wonder," Haru quipped. "Come on, let's go to the guildhall. I'll buy us dinner."

"Thanks, sis," Natsu replied as they began to walk back to the guildhall. As they did, Haru suddenly reached over and threw her arm around Natsu's shoulders and gave him a light peck on his cheek, causing him to glance over at her in surprise.

"What was that for?" asked the Dragon Slayer Wizard.

"...Nothing," Haru answered as she leaned into him. "I'm just... glad that you're my brother. I love you."

Natsu grinned before he put his arm around Haru's shoulders. "Right back at ya, sis."


End file.
